A Meaningful Troyella Story
by SassyBR
Summary: One-shot. Gabriella goes through a rough time in he life that no one should go through. Rated M for language, and Drama. Please read!I swear its good! Also my first time posting please go easy! Please read!


_**A meaningful story**_

**The music could be heard all through the town. It was a small town in New Mexico named Albuquerque. There was a huge party on the go, because the East Highs basketball team won the champion ship game. The police had a few complaints about the noise from a few home owners near by. They were on there way to break it up. As the police was driving towards the party, someone inside informed everyone the cops were on there way. By the time they approached the house people were running out towards there cars and driving off. There was one particular couple fighting outside a car.**

**The girl had long dark hair and a petit body, while the boy was tall, very well built with light brown shaggy hair. **

"**Troy you can****'****t drive give me your key****'****s!****"**** Yelled the petit girl.**

**I****…**** I can drive perfectly fine Gabriella.****"**** Slurred Troy.**

"**No, you can****'****t just please give me your key****'****s.****"**** she pleaded one more time.**

"**NO! Now get in the damn car or walk home!****"**** He yelled.**

**Gabriella sighed in defeat and got into the passenger side, of the car. As Brad got into the drivers seat and started the car. About two minutes down the road Troy started to speed up and sway a little bit on the road.**

"**Trou just please pull over so I can drive and you can take a rest.****"**** She said trying to convince him to pull over****.**

"**I****'****m not a child I know what I****'****m doing.****"**** He says as he turns his head to look at her. ****"****I don****'****t need you to boss me around I already have a mom.****"**

"**Troy look at the road.****"**** She say****'****s getting extremely nervous.**

**He turns his head and looks at the road. **

"**I told you not to tell me what to do.****"**** He mumbled.**

"**Ok than, may you please pull over the car?****"**

**His hands banged the steering wheel with rage as Gabriella jumped from the sudden noise.**

"**I said no!!****"**** His voice shook with anger and drunkenness. He turned to look at her again.**

**Isabel looked out at the road in front of her as her eye****'****s grew wide. At that moment everything went in slow motion.**

"**TROY!****"**

**Troy turned his head and looked at the car he was about to run into. Gabriella put her arm****'****s in front of her face as he turned the steering wheel so the other car hit the tale of his car with the nose of there car. When the two cars stopped spinning it was silent and not a sound was heard. Until 15 minutes later sirens were heard getting closer to them.**

**When Gabriella awoke she was in a white room.**

"**H-.****"**** She coughed and tried to talk again. ****"****Hello?****"**

**At that moment her mother walked through the door looking very tiered with a tear stained face. When she looked at Gabriella a smile appeared on her sad stricken face.**

"**Gabie your awake!****"**** She screamed in delight. She ran over to her daughter and hugged her with fresh tears flowing down her face. ****"**** My baby****'****s awake!****"**

**She gave her mother a weak smile.**

"**Where****'****s Troy is he ok?****"**

**Her mothers face fell.**

"**Oh sweetie I****'****m sorry.****"**

**When she heard what her mother said she started to cry heavily into her mothers shoulder. After a few hours of crying. Gabriella sat up and looked at her mother and sniffed.**

"**What happened to the people in the other car.****"**

"**They didn****'****t survive either.****"**

**A few tears trickled down her cheeks for them. Feeling very guilty for taking someone else****'****s life.**

"**Do you know who they were?****"**** She whispered sadly.**

**Her mother nodded her head slowly.**

"**Who was it?****"**

"**I don****'****t know how to tell you this.****"**** Her mother paused and took a deep breath. ****"****It was Taylor and Chad.****"**

**Her vision was blurred with tears of hearing the names of her best friend****'****s. She lost everything in one night. In a few short hours she lost everyone. She couldn't****'****t believe it she would****'****t believe it.**

"**No, It****'****s not true! Your lying! Why are you lying to me! There not dead! And neither is Troy!!****"**** She yelled as uncontrollable tears poured down her face.**

"**I****'****m sorry sweetie but it****'****s true. I****'****m so so sorry.****"**** Her mother said calmly trying to sooth her.**

**Gabriella cried non-stop that night. And like a good mother she stayed there holding her tight.**

**Three day****'****s later Gabriella was released from the hospital with only a broken arm and a slight concussion . She went to all her friend****'****s funeral****'****s. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Now it****'****s two weeks later and now she is standing outside East High walking inside. As she walked in people gave her sympathy looks and sad eyes. She could barley take it. At recess she walked down the halls alone. Pulling Troy's basketball sweater around herself tighter. Trying to stay calm and just get thought the day. But she soon lost it all when she sat down in English and saw the three empty desk next to her and she silently cried.**

"**Gabriella are you alright?****"**** Asked the teacher. Her voice full of concern.**

**Gabriella didn't****'****t know what to say. She just stood up and ran out of the class room. She could hear the teacher yelling her name but she didn't****'****t care. She just needed to get out of there and see them. **

**She stopped her car and jumped out and ran as fast as she could. She eventually stopped and fell to the ground and looked up at three head stones facing her.**

"**I****'****m sorry.****"**** She whispered. ****"****If I just would of stopped Troy you two would be alive. And he would be alive too!! God Troy why did you have to be so stupid!****"**** She screamed. ****"****I hate you! Why did you have to get drunk? Why didn't****'****t you just listen to me! You were always just so stubborn.****"**** She sighed and pulled her knee****'****s to her chest. ****"****I miss you guy****'****s so much. It****'****s not the same without you here. Why can****'****t you just come back?****"**** She buried her head in her knee****'****s and sobbed. Whispering ****"****sorry****"**** over and over again.**

**It****'****s been two months since Taylor, Chad and Troy died. Gabriella is slowly getting better. It****'****s two weeks till summer vacation. Gabriella plans on staying inside and not doing anything the whole summer. She is now walking down the school hall way with a few books in her arms. When someone bumps into her and knocks her books out of her hands.**

"**Hey!****"**** Gbriella yelped frustrated. While picking up her books the person who bumped into her bent down to help her pick up her books.**

"**I****'****m sorry.****"**** Say****'****s a deep voice.**

**She looked up to see a very handsome guy.**

"**It****'****s ok.****"**** She said while smiling at him.**

**He helped her up and gave her the books.**

"**I****'****m Zac, I****'****m new here.****"**

"**Gabriella.****"**** She smiled sweetly as they shook hands.**

**Right than and there, Gabriella knew everything would be ok. She hopped.**

**The End**

**The meaning****'****s of this story is, no matter what bad thing****'****s happened, and whatever you have been put through everything will be ok in the end. And that everything happens for a reason. You just have to have faith that it does.**


End file.
